


Your Smile Is Infectious

by CrowKing



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BOTH OF THEM ARE GOOD, F/M, Fluff, Loki is jealous, One Shot, Tumblr request, reformed zemo, wakanda has a sick planeterium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: When Loki responds to a concerned Wakandan about space, you meet Zemo. Zemo notices how pretty and bright you are right away. Loki isn't too happy about that.





	Your Smile Is Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Kinda based off S5 of AA with a reformed Zemo. Reader x Loki where they visit Wakanda and Loki gets jealous of Zemos flirtyness. You have free reign with this one <3

The Wakandan morning chill rose the hairs on your arms and focused your eyes. You made your way inside Shuri’s and T’Challa’s newly renovated Avengers Center. An assistant handed you a perfectly warm cup of coffee. You continued to follow your boyfriend and his posse of people.

After Loki was reformed, he became vital in dealings and knowledge about magic in all of its forms. Loki’s job included many perks for you, including access and travel to Wakanda. You looked ahead to see Loki speaking with another Wakandan.

“You said you had these readings since?” Loki asked.

“Two months ago,” said the Wakandan. “We did not think much of these readings until we compared these readings to another event.”

“The Convergence, I see,” Loki took another look at the tablet handed to him. His fingers rose to see the stats and outer space readings closer. “I believe you also told me you had another opinion?”

“Yes, this way Odinson.” You caught Loki’s smile. You remembered reading in newspapers and books that Loki always referred to himself to his late birth father to separate himself from Odin. Now, it was the opposite. He was closer to Thor now more than ever.

Reforming villains was a new but successful agenda in SHIELD. Loki was the first among many to be a positive and effective hero in this program. In fact, Nick Fury encouraged Loki to seek out a romantic relationship with you. Nick saw it as Loki attaching himself to this realm just as his brother did. Thor saw it as an opportunity for his brother to be good.

Loki only wanted to kiss you without anyone looking.

Both of you stepped into a planetarium-like room. A dome accurately displayed the night sky and its constant changes and colors. Your eyes grew wide as the wondrous sight. You took another sip of your coffee, not a bad way to start out the day. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He kissed the temple of your forehead. 

“I’m in awe,” you laughed. “Do you realize how insane this is?” 

“Are Midgardians not accustomed to seeing the sky like this?”

“I have never seen anything like this. Ever,” you responded. “Will we be here for long?”

“Love,” Loki bit his lip. “If you do not like it then—

“No, no! I love it. I just wanted to stay here for a while, is that alright?” Loki smiled and nodded at you. Behind both of you stood a Wakandan scientist. She wore her hair high and her earrings low. 

“Loki? I presume?” she greeted with her hand. 

“Indeed. Doctor Atieno? I assume it’s your readings that brought me here this morning.”

“Tell me everything you know about your nine realms,” Dr. Atieno guided Loki and his team away from you and deeper into the planetarium. You watched section of the sky light up with a highlighted yellow. Another voice called out to you.

“Where do you come from where you can’t see the stars?” a thick German accent sounded off. You looked in the direction of the voice. A blue-eyed, blonde-haired face greeted yours.

“Somewhere where the air is so terrible that seeing one star is a miracle,” you half-smiled at the stranger. The stranger left his seat and walked closer to you. His hand extended to you.

“Helmut Zemo,” he introduced himself. 

“Y/N,” you offered your hand to him. He took it and placed a chaste kiss on top. You looked where Loki was. He didn’t see. Loki was busy explaining the multi-world theory for Asgardians with Dr. Atieno. 

Zemo sat next to you. You caught a whiff of his musk which smelled more of the woods than Wakanda.

“I take it you’re not from here either,” you commented. 

“They asked me to be here. Are you with him? Loki?” Zemo asked. A smile tugged on his face.

“Yes,” you nodded. “Why?”

“You could do better,” Zemo told you. 

“I could do better?” you said, a little bit louder so a certain someone could hear you.

Zemo’s smile was, you had to admit, more charming than you imagined. “I only meant that I find it surprising that a young lady as pretty as you is with someone like him.”

“Explain.” Your eyes narrowed on his. Zemo sat straight up. 

“There are terrible people in this world. I’m sure you know. Some are worth redeeming, others are not. Why be with someone whose heart is as dark as their mind?”

“Because everyone deserves to be loved,” you simply answered. Zemo sighed and smiled at you.

“You have a kind soul. It delights me to know that you exist.”

“Thank you,” you said smiling back. “No one’s really told me that before.”

“It’s true. And your smile, it’s so bright,” Zemo’s eyes focused on you. “How can one possibly look at the stars when you’re right next to them?” 

You giggled. Loki hadn’t said like to that you in a while. It felt good to hear it.

“Stop that,” you reacted.

“No, it’s true,” Zemo complimented. “Your happiness is entirely infectious.”

“Infectious? How so?”

“I was worried when I got here. I feel so much better now that you’re here. You must be the cause, no?”

“I guess,” you laughed. You felt a hand around your shoulders. 

“Good morning, Zemo,” Loki said flatly. Zemo smiled up to the mischievous God.

“Good morning,” he stood up. “It’s good to see you here.”

“May I ask you why you’re speaking to my lady in that manner?”

“Your lady?” Zemo laughed. “A lady is not property, Loki. You should know better. Besides, she’s pleasurable company.”

“Is she?” Loki’s temper was quick. You took his hand and started to follow him. Zemo had your other and tugged you back for a moment.

He placed another chaste kiss on it so Loki could see every part of it. Zemo smiled at you. “Whenever you wish to have wonderful company in castles, you call me. I would be more than happy to entertain you anytime.”

Loki came between you both. His face inches from Zemo’s. “She won’t be needing any company from you.”

“Are we jealous?” he smiled.  
“No,” Loki told him. His voice was low. “But, we are getting angry. You’re done speaking to her. Understand?”

“I think that’s up to her,” Zemo smirked. Without a word, you took Loki’s hand, nodded at Zemo with a half-smile and began to leave the area. Zemo followed in pursuit. Loki didn’t tense up like you thought he would. Once all three of you reached the hallway, you watched Loki’s fingers twist in a sharp fashion. 

You heard Zemo scream which caused you to turn around to watch him. He hit himself and patted himself down as if something was on him. 

“Spiders,” Loki said, kissing your temple. “They’re all over him.”

“Loki—

“No one speaks to my lady that way. No one but me,” Loki smiled. You watched two guards try to help Zemo with little success.


End file.
